


Dreams Can Become Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Gay, Hate to Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, canon until 5th year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot lips dragging over soft skin. Muffled whimpers and moans coming from pink, plump lips. Little nips followed by a scorching tongue laving over hardened peaks. Panting gasps and euphoria rushing through their bodies.</p><p>And then Harry woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time 'IT' Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first story so please review and help me with comments!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling (sadly)

_Words_ =dreams

'Words'=thoughts

"Words"=conversation speak

$Words$=Parseltongue

* * *

 

**November 1995, Hogwarts, 5:48 A.M.**

_He was laying in the middle of a soft, downy bed, Raven locks splayed over pillows, in what looks to be the ROR. He shifts his head, turing towards the other body and smiles, pecking the pliant lips of his love. Brilliant emerald eyes gaze into silver grey as he runs his hands through the platinum locks of the other boy. The platinum haired boy looks lovingly back and slides closer to the other on the big bed. Both lean in and lips met_ _continuously until the raven haired boy ran his tongue over the other's lips, eliciting a gasp from the smaller boy. He snuck his tongue into his lover's mouth, mapping and tangling with the other's tongue. This continued until air was necessary, and they broke apart, only for the smaller boy to lean in and nip and suck the larger's neck. A soft groan was pulled from his throat as he gasped out his lover's name. He finally pulled his lover's head out from his neck and their mouth's met in a heated passion, tongues tangling and hands wandering, until each were divested from their clothes. Hot lips dragging over soft skin. Muffled whimpers and moans coming from pink, plump lips. Little nips followed by a scorching tongue laving over hardened peaks. Panting gasps and euphoria rushing through their bodies.  
_

And then Harry woke up.

He was panting, sweaty in his bed in the boy's 5th year Gryffindor dorms, and after reviewing his dream he thought, 'God what the bloody hell is wrong with me?' Harry sat up and fumbled for his glasses looking at the time,5:50 A.M. He knew he would never get back to sleep, so he grabbed a few of his books and stumbled down into the common room. To his surprise, not, he found Hermione nestled in the couch facing the fireplace reading a book on what seemed to be Ancient Runes, typical 'Mione. When she heard his heavy footsteps coming close she looked up and met his bleary eyes, still heavy from sleep.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing up this early? You aren't usually up for another few hours," Hermione said softly.

Harry mumbled back,"Can't go back to sleep. Woke up from a dream." 

"Oh Harry, please tell me it wasn't another nightmare." Hermione said with concern. Harry had been waking up with nightmares since the graveyard his previous year. He kept waking up after Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection. Although Harry didn't reply, his flushed face and darkened eyes told her all she needed to know that, no, that dream was most certainly NOT a nightmare."Ok, so I know that you didn't have nightmare from the lack of people awake from screams and your appearance. So Harry, who was this marvelous dream about?" Hermione rambled out quickly.

Only years of practice allowed Harry to understand what his friend just said, and he looked down partially embarrassed and partially ashamed. After much coercion on his friends part, Harry mumbled out softly,"Draco Malfoy."


	2. What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So thanks to all who are reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE comment and review! Thanks.Also, I don't know how often updates will happen, but this one has been quick because of in climate weather,so yeah.  
> DISCLAIMER:I do not,sadly, own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**NOTE:**

_Words_ =dreams

'Words'=thoughts

"Words"=conversation speak

$Words$=Parseltongue

* * *

 

Hermione was, for the most part, not too shocked at who Harry was dreaming about. I mean, Harry spends way too much time obsessing over him, even if only to insult/hex him, and has had deep feeling for him for a while, no matter the actual feelings. It was about time before something like this happened, and Harry never was too interested in girls,so who is to say that he isn't gay or bi.

Harry looked at his friend with a blush across his pale cheeks nervously, biting the inside of his left cheek in anxiousness for her reaction. He was definitely unprepared when she smiled and hugged him talking about how she knew it would happen eventually and other nonsense.Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Harry, you have had too much of a reaction to Malf-Draco to not develop some feelings for him. I always thought it would happen sometime, and it has."

Harry gaped not knowing what to say, so he exhaled slowly, closed his eyes, and replied."Mione what do I do? I don't even know if I am gay or whatever or even if I like him for real or-or I just think he is hot" And he did, think he was hot that is. Anyone would have to be blind to not see how gorgeous Draco Malfoy actually was, what with the platinum hair and steely eyes.Oh and his amazing arse- ' _Gah! That is not what I need to be thinking about right now.'_

_"_ Har, what do you want to do about this? I mean, firstly, do you think we should tell Ron?"

"I don't know Mione. I mean he said he would try to listen about stuff before blowing up and ignoring me lie last year, but he hates him. Please help me, I don't know what to do." In that moment Harry looked so lost and confused that Hermione's eyes softened. He looked so different from his usual self, after watching Cedric die during the tournament, Harry's smiles and laughs didn't reach his eyes most of the time and he looked so tired and downcast.

"Harry, maybe we should try telling Ron. I know he can be a right prat sometimes, but after last year he feels really guilty and I think he will listen this time. Then, I think we should see if Ma-Draco might return your feelings. It won't be easy with his 'Slytherin Mask', but I think we can find out. If you ask me, I think he does." Hermione wrapped her arm around her friend's back and squeezed, trying to offer what comfort she could give. He looked up and gave a slight smile that she returned with a grin. "Now, go wake up Ron and let's tell him. Don't worry Har, it will be fine. I have a good feeling about this.

* * *

 

When Harry finally woke up his best friend, which took him whispering something about Fred and George putting a spider on him if he didn't get up, they walked down to the common room where Mione was waiting. It took a few minutes for Ron to really wake up, and the common room was silent except for the slight crackling of the fire.

"So guys, watcha wake me up for?"

Hermione looked at Harry expectantly and he finally spoke up. "Ron...I, I think I like someone and I don't know how your going to take this."

"Oh god, Harry I love you like a brother, but if it is my sister you better run or I am going to hex you."

Harry rushed to explain that, no, he did not like Ginny."No no no no Ron. I think of Gin as my little sister and it would be too much like incest for me."

Ron sighed thankfully."Harry what is it? I promise to hear you out."

Harry first thought he should mention something before dealing Ron the big blow."Well, firstly, I am almost positive I am gay, or at least bisexual, but I am almost positive it's gay."

Ron looked a bit shocked for a minute before saying," Harry, it isn't that big of a deal in the Wizarding World. Men are even able to have kids with the help of potions. I don't even care about what gender the person you like is as long as they treat you alright and you really like them."

Harry smiled positively at that, feeling a lot better. Half of his problem was about telling Ron that he was gay. He didn't know how well it was accepted in this world compared to the muggle one. With that he took in a breath and prepared to tell Ron he thinks he might really like Draco Malfoy, the guy that has made their lives hell since the train ride.

 

 


End file.
